What's Most Important
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Kagome had a fight with Inuyasha and now a demon named Marunikotzu has appeared. He wants her to go with him and accept his conditions if she wants her friends to be safe. What will happen to Kagome? Will Inuyasha be able to get her back?
1. Love Once Lost

Once again, Kagome was going back home from the Feudal Era, another fight ending in her leaving. Her feet hit the bottom of the well and she sighed, glad to be away from Inuyasha, but when she looked up something was wrong. Instead of the shabby inside to the Bone Eater's Well shrine, Kagome sees blue sky with clouds floating along. The well hadn't taken her home; she was still in the Feudal Era.

Then something was lifting her up from the well and she looked up to see a man. She knew he was a demon without a doubt, but didn't understand what he wanted. The man smiled and set her on her feet. "No doubt, you realized what I am when I used my power. I am, Marunikotzu, and have been admiring you from afar. I have never seen such a great priestess with amazing power and unique style. I've come to make a proposition for you." he smiled. Kagome shifted uncomfortable in front of her new admirer.

"What is it? I am busy at the moment." Kagome eyed Marunikotzu. Before he could answer, Inuyasha appeared in the clearing, surprise clear on his face. "Kagome, I thought you left. Who is this demon that reeks of blood?" Inuyasha demanded scowling. "I tried, but something is wrong with the well. Marunikotzu, helped me out, he just introduced himself and he is very straight forward." She explained as her eyes set on him. "Ah yes, the half-demon that is always with the priestess, what a time for you to come. I was just making a proposition to the girl, Kagome." Marunikotzu put his hand on her shoulder turning to meet Inuyasha's angered expression.

Inuyasha growled baring his teeth at Marunikotzu "A proposition about?" "I assure you that she will accept and it is nothing that you could help with. I want her to be my bride and in return I'll not kill her friends or another human for that matter. Now be gone, half-breed!" Marunikotzu kissed Kagome's cheek and Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga. "Don't touch her again or I'll kill you on the spot!" Inuyasha snarled. Marunikotzu laughed putting a clawed finger near her throat "Try anything, though I'd hate to do it, I'll kill her." Kagome stood frozen in fear and Inuyasha wavered at Marunikotzu's words. Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsaiga and watched Marunikotzu's every move.

The others had arrived at this time and stared confused at the demon before them. Miroku began to take the beads off his hand and Marunikotzu pressed his claw closer to her neck. "I already told you I'd kill her, monk. I know about all of your tricks and attacks." Marunikotzu smiled and turned back to Kagome. "Priestess Kagome, come if you want your friends to live." He grinned darkly. She wasn't concentrating on his face, but the hand that had been close to her neck with a jewel shard under the skin. "Inuyasha, go ahead and attack him. He has a jewel shard in his right hand." Kagome pointed out. "Kagome, I won't risk killing you." Inuyasha refused. Marunikotzu laughed "Inuyasha is such a loyal dog. You couldn't harm your own priestess even if it meant your victory. It's time to go."

Kagome was momentarily knocked off guard when Marunikotzu picked her up in his arms. She began to try to get free, but his strength was too great. Marunikotzu began to walk away from the clearing. "Kagome's being taken, do something, Inuyasha! What are you just standing there for?" Shippo kept hitting Inuyasha's head. "Ignore them my sweet priestess, soon your power will be mine. Stealing you away was too easy!" Marunikotzu exclaimed in victory. Kagome felt his claws dig into her skin and let out a blood curdling scream. "KAGOME!" she heard Inuyasha call out in the distance with horror before she passed out.


	2. Marunikotzu's True Intentions Revealed

Kagome awoke in a room with wooden floors and pastel painted walls. She sat up wincing at the pain in her side and she looked down. Blood in five spots had run together on her shirt. "Kagome, you're up. Welcome to your new home. Sorry about your side, I don't know my own strength. By the way this isn't a jewel shard, it's a stone that was lodged in my arm by some other demon. I figured your priestess power could release it from my body." Marunikotzu didn't sound sympathetic at all. "I have a small confession, Marunikotzu. I am already married, I can't marry you." Kagome explained finally setting eyes on his figure in the shadows.

Marunikotzu smiled grimly "I know. I only need your power. Once I'm free of this stone, you can go free, well maybe. I haven't decided yet." Kagome gasped as he moved lightning fast to her side and dug his nails into her skin like earlier. She grew weak and Marunikotzu stopped letting her drop tiredly to the floor. "Let me tell you a story about a young demon. He was born an offspring of two different demons. The father was a shape shifting demon and the mother was a coyote demon. They were hunted and killed by humans. The boy grew hating humans, but one day he was confronted by another demon. The demon stuck a dark stone in his skin in the middle of the fight that drained him of strength. In order to live he now has to absorb a great deal of power and sometimes a strong soul." he smirked. Kagome tried to move away, but he grabbed her arm draining her of any strength.

"Y-you won't be able to stop the others from finding me. I-Inuyasha is someone who cannot be stopped once he decides something." Kagome groaned. Marunikotzu snickered "We'll see, remember that the boy in the story came from two different demons." Kagome gasped "No, you wouldn't dare." He laughed "First I'll finish you and then your friends. To rely on humans isn't what I wish, but all of you even the half-breed have amazing power." Kagome used all the strength she had to take an arrow from thearrow holder on her back and stab him in the gut, but Marunikotzu didn't even wince. "You think that would hurt me now, how sad." he rolled his eyes. He threw her to the floor and she sheepishly lifted her face a half inch from the floor. She watched Marunikotzu walk away and his form change.

Then she heard a voice that brought her relief, but that relief was soon gone. She heard him say her name with surprise and relief coloring his tone. "Inuyasha, I was so scared. He was going to kill me." She heard her own voice say feebly, but it wasn't her talking. Marunikotzu had changed into her and Inuyasha didn't notice it at all. She began to crawl desperately toward the door, every movement harder than the last. She reached her hand out, finally touching the door and pushing it open a crack. She heard Sango gasp, "Inuyasha look, over there!"


	3. Two Kagomes!

Kagome saw Inuyasha embracing who he thought was herself, but was actually Marunikotzu. "There are two of them, but how?" Miroku was astonished. "Oh no, he shape shifted Inuyasha he wants you to believe that I'm the fake." Marunikotzu cried in Kagome's voice "He is born of a shape shifting demon and a coyote demon. He wants to kill us all." Inuyasha looked between the two Kagomes sniffing the air. "I-Inuyasha, please believe I'm the real Kagome. We had a fight when I t-tried to leave. We'd been fighting about my c-cooking….again." Kagome forced herself up into a standing position. Inuyasha eyed the Kagome in his arms unsure if the one in his arms was the real Kagome.

"Inuyasha, he can even see our memories as he drains us. He recalled to me the memory of all our fights and other stuff." the fake Kagome became embarrassed. Kagome watched as Inuyasha was falling for the lie and he glared at her. "Wait, Inuyasha look closely." Shippo stopped him before he could lash out an attack at Kagome. "What is it, Shippo?" Sango was confused. Shippo ran over to Kagome eagerly. "Look at her injuries, how she acts, her bow and arrows on her back, and her eyes. The Kagomes have different eyes. This one's eyes are lighter and less dull." Shippo climbed onto her shoulder and nodded before running over to the other Kagome and smelling her.

"What are you doing, Shippo?" Miroku watched confused. "Don't you smell it, Inuyasha? This Kagome's scent is off just a little, it's hardly noticeable. This Kagome's eyes and scent aren't exactly the same even the skin characteristics are off." Shippo jumped away from the fake Kagome. "What? Then this is-!" Marunikotzu stepped back from Inuyasha turning toward the real Kagome. "You ruined my chance, now I'll do what I should have done earlier!" Marunikotzu turned back to his self and moved too swiftly for Inuyasha to grab him. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga "Kagome move!"

It was too late Marunikotzu had her in his arms his claws ripping into her flesh. Kagome screamed an ear splitting scream and then became silent. "Finally, I am free! I thank you for your help, Kagome. Enjoy your death." Marunikotzu smiled darkly. "Kagome! What did you do?" Inuyasha glared at Marunikotzu. "Do you want to attack me? I only gave her that stone, she thought it was a jewel shard, but remember that was destroyed four years ago." He snickered. "I'll kill you!" Inuyasha growled "Kagome, is not your toy, she's my woman. You went too far, you're dead!"

Kagome shallowly breathed in and out as her friends surrounded her. She could see Inuyasha fighting Marunikotzu, but the others wouldn't let her try to move. Inuyasha jumped back from Marunikotzu and roared "Wind Scar!" Marunikotzu shrugged it off as if it was nothing. "Oh, that tickles." Marunikotzu smirked. Then he sent something that looked like a spear of bone and blood at Inuyasha. "Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha counterattacked. "W-What?" Marunikotzu gasped as an arrow hit his chest and the Backlash Wave engulfed him. "What a weak demon!" Inuyasha sheathed Tetsaiga. "Kagome!" the others exclaimed and Inuyasha turned in time to see her collapse on the ground.


	4. Running Out of Time

Kagome winced in pain as Inuyasha carried her bridal style. He was careful not to jostle her as he ran. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed on Kirara's back. Inuyasha knew of only one person who could help in a time like this, but the assumption's the old priestess made always annoys him. Kagome opened her eyes a little and then groggily shut them. "Kagome, how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked. "I feel fine, a bit sleepy maybe." she murmured.

Sango put Kirara closer to Inuyasha "How is she? She looks so very pale." He gave her a dull expression "Kagome says she feels sleepy, but I see her face and feel her move when she feels pain. She's getting worse." They reached the village a moment later and Inuyasha picked up his speed, flying through the village. He shot into Keade's hut and stopped on a dime. "What causes such an entrance into my home?" she turned away from her meal already knowing who she'd see. "It's Kagome; she has a stone lodged in her body and seems to be in real bad shape." Inuyasha explained. Sango stepped in followed by the others, eager to hear what the old priestess would say.

Inuyasha set Kagome down gently on a cot left out for such occasions. Keade silently went to work searching Kagome's body to see the extent of the injuries. "The stone you spoke of she can't purify, nor can I. Let me try to extract it." Keade decided "Well, Miroku take Shippo and go home. Sango will send word to you later." Sango pushed the two hesitant friends out "Check on the kids and send Kirara on an evening town check." Kirara left the hut understanding her master's orders.

Keade opened Kagome's shirt and began to medicate around where the stone was protruding from the skin just a little. Then as she cut skin and gripped the stone, the stone grew and cut deeper into Kagome's body. Kagome screamed and Inuyasha looked at Keade with panic filled eyes. "What happened? Get the stone out of her, it will kill her!" he insisted. Sango pulled Inuyasha outside to calm down. Keade stepped outside and stepped over to the creek to wash her hands. "The stone gives off miasma, her body is soaking a lot of it in." the old priestess shook her head.

Sango frowned "If only the miasma could be reduced maybe Kagome could purify the stone." Keade exclaimed "Of course, there is an herb that could get rid of some of the miasma, but in order for it to work we'd have to set her in a large container full of the herb concoction." Inuyahsa's mood quickly changed "Where can I find it? I'll gather enough of it for her." Keade walked toward her door "It can be found only in small groups in damp, cool areas of the forest. It's a type of moss, but it loses its essence fast." "What does it look like?" Inuyasha wondered. "Come, I'll show you." the old priestess disappeared into her hut.

"Sango, go home and send Shippo here." Inuyasha ordered. "Okay, but send for us if you need help." She hurried off. Inuyasha stepped into the hut and his eyes quickly flashed over to Kagome. She was breathing shallower than earlier, but seemed to be okay at the moment. Keade drew on a scroll and made sure to write notes. Shippo came in practically tripping as he stopped suddenly. "This is what it looks like. I wrote notes to make it easier. Shippo help him to quickly get the supplies back to me. This is Kagome's only hope." Keade warned before shoving them out into the late afternoon.


	5. Kagome's Dieing! The Hunt is on!

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, ran across the ground, and searched bushes. He had to find the moss before it was too late. He found a small amount and handed it to Shippo. "How is this an herb" Inuyasha grimaced at the strong smell coming from the moss. "The moss isn't the herb actually, but something that absorbs in to it is." Shippo said before taking off.

Inuyasha sniffed around now knowing the smell of the moss. He was determined not to fail Kagome. Shippo returned and helped search around the trees for the moss. This time they filled a basket and Shippo carried it away. They did this over and over again, but still they didn't have enough. The sun would completely set soon and they were running out of time.

Shippo began to lose hope and cry "I-Inuyasha, we w-won't make i-it." Inuyasha scowled and knocked him on the head. "Hey, what was that for?" Shippo growled. "You give up too easily. Shippo, calm down, your fear will only make it worse." Inuyasha pointed out "Go get Miroku, Sango, and Kirara." Shippo nodded drying his eyes and hurried off while Inuyasha kept searching.

Inuyasha had found another handful of the moss, but he could feel panic rise in him every moment that he searched. Shippo still hadn't gotten back and he began to wonder what was going on. Then Sango appeared with Miroku on Kirara's back. They looked panic stricken and rushed. Inuyasha felt his heart begin to pound faster as panic took over. "Where's Shippo? What's going on?" Inuyasha wanted, no needed answers.

Miroku looked him directly in the eye "Kagome's gotten worst. Shippo had to stay to help the old priestess, Keade." Sango jumped off Kirara "Enough talk, show us the drawing of the plant. We must finish collecting it." They all searched around with lanterns and Kirara's keen sense along with Inuyasha's. They found a lot more this way and Inuyasha was grateful for the help. Then they hurried off to Keade's at full speed.

When they walked up, Keade was working on her concoction in a big pot outside. "Hurry, put the moss in. Now, Shippo come here and take over stirring the moss in. Inuyasha, come with me." Keade stood moving away from the enormous pot. She stepped into the hut and Inuyasha followed her in. He was unsure what he was needed for.

"I know this is invading Kagome's privacy and your own, but her clothes will need to be removed." Keade sighed. Inuyasha didn't like the idea of everyone seeing the love of his life naked, but it had to be done. "Can I at least put the top of my Fire Rat Robe over her until she's in the herbal concoction?" he turned to Kagome's chalk white body. He couldn't help frowning at the sight of her.

"Do whatever makes it less of a problem." Keade stepped outside. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and gently removed each piece of her clothing. She winced in pain and tried to open her eyes. "I-Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured softly, inaudible to human ears. Inuyasha whispered to her "Yes, just hang on a bit longer." He threw his Fire Rat robe over her and picked her up bridal style. "It's time to get that stone out of you." He sighed. Kagome screamed loudly and then went limp in his hands.


	6. One Life to Save

"Keade, Kagome's not breathing!" Inuyasha gasped hurrying from the hut. "Quick, set her in the mixture." The old priestess pointed to a tub full of the concoction she had been working on. Sango punched Miroku hard enough to knock him out. "Inuyasha, cover her body." Sango covered Shippo's eyes. Inuyasha hadn't notice the Fire Rat Robe slip off and he scrambled to put it back over Kagome as he stepped over to the tub. He set Kagome in it and kept his robe over the tub to cover her body.

Keade walked over to the tub and sighed "This will be more difficult than I thought." Inuyasha frowned, "What do we do now?" Keade eyed him "It won't be easy, but trust me." Sango stroked Kirara's fur "Inuyasha, the stone will shrink due to the concoction. Keade is sure of her work, but there is something you have to do." Inuyasha was confused, but he wouldn't turn to see their expression. He was afraid to take his eyes from Kagome's body.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Miroku came to. "You don't get to see Kagome's body. She knocked you good." Shippo laughed. "Focus, we are trying to revive Kagome." Keade ordered "Inuyasha, I'm going to need your help." The old priestess kneeled by the tub and touched Kagome's still warm skin. "Kagome, you must come back and fight the stone, purify the miasma with me." Keade murmured. Inuyasha leaned over the tub watching for any sign of change.

Keade shook her head and then a light shown from under the Fire Rat Robe. "Inuyasha, wash your hands. I need you to do something only she can trust you to do." the old priestess was tiring. Inuyasha dunk his hands in a bowl of water Sango held out for him. "Okay, what do I do?" he asked. "You need to reach in and take the stone from her body." Keade lifted her hand from Kagome's skin "The stone is purified." Inuyasha hesitantly reached in and slid his hand into the opening where the stone once stuck out. He grabbed the stone and there was a strange reaction.

Inuyasha's hand was oddly stuck and he couldn't get the stone out of Kagome's body. "Inuyasha?" he heard Kagome's voice and he looked up toward her face, but she was still unresponsive. "Inuyasha, save me!" her voice screamed and then he was propelled into a forest. He could hear her calling and he realized the stone was no longer in his hand. What was going on? Where was everyone else and where was the stone?


	7. Where Kagome Truly Wants to be

Kagome screamed and Inuyasha ran toward her voice. The forest became more familiar as he ran. Kagome's voice cried out, "INUYASHA!" He came to the clearing where the Bone Eater's Well sat. Kagome was looking around desperately and then when she turned facing him he saw the stone sticking out from her body. "Kagome!" he ran to her.

She clung to him shaking. "You came, Inuyasha. Thank you!" she sighed. "The stone needs to be removed. Let me take it from you." he pulled away. Kagome smiled "You came to save me. Be careful removing the stone, Inuyasha." Inuyasha griped the stone and pulled it out slowly. Kagome winced and cried a little as he pulled the stone. "Kagome, I thought you purified the stone with Keade." Inuyasha dropped the stone on the ground and it shrank to the size of a pebble. "Look, the stone has reduced to nothing." Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome looked around "It's so quiet. I don't like it." Inuyasha grabbed her hand "We need to head back, Kagome. They're waiting for you to return." "I tried to find everyone earlier. I could hear your voices, but couldn't find you. I felt alone and scared." Kagome cried "There's no way back." Inuyasha reached down for Tetsaiga, but his sword wasn't there. "What the…" he looked down. "I'm sorry about the silly fight. I don't like fighting with you." Kagome apologized "I don't know if we'll get to them."

Kagome's head drooped and Inuyasha touched her arm. "This is a place that was formed by you, I can tell it. You wanted to stay in this era with everyone, you wanted to stay here with me." he realized. "What? I chose this place to be alone, to never move on and never see anyone again?" she was confused. "No not at all, but to wait for me to come get you. We can go back if you really will us to or stay here alone never to see the others again.

Kagome looked beyond Inuyasha toward something "Let's go back to where we truly belong." She grabbed his hand and turned him toward what she had been looking at. There in the direction of the village there was a large amount of light. "Alright, let's go." Inuyasha smiled as he returned as he gripped her hand that held his. They began walking toward the village and the light eager to get back.


	8. Their Return

Kagome opened her eyes slowly as everyone's voices became louder and sounded relieved. She pushed someone's hand from her body and then sat up looking around. "Kagome, you're okay?" Shippo gasped. She smiled and then was surprised as she was wrapped in the Fire Rat Robe. "Idiot, do you want everyone else to see." Inuyasha sighed. Sango had punched Miroku hard and he lay unconscious on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" she turned to her sideways to hug him. He lifted her up into a standing position and blocked the others view. "Put this on, okay?" Inuyasha said pushing her back a little holding the Fire Rat Robe to her body. She put her arms in the arm hole while Inuyasha held the robe up for her. Then he quickly helped her tie it. Kagome turned around and Shippo leaped up wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Kagome, I was so scared." he pouted. She stepped out of the tub hugging the little fox demon. "Let's go in, the girl will be cold out here." Keade bent down to pick something up out of the tub. She smiled "This is just a regular stone now." and threw the stone into the woods. Shippo hopped down and walked next to Kirara following Keade. Sango dragged Miroku in the hut knocking his head on a side of the doorway leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

Kagome hugged him again "Thank you, Inuyasha. You saved me again." He wrapped his arms securely around her "I couldn't let you leave that easily. I love you too much." Kagome buried her head into his chest. Inuyasha felt like someone was watching and turned around to see the others watching. "What are you guys staring at?" Inuyasha jumped back from Kagome.

"You guys were being lovey dovey. I never pegged you as a softy, Inuyasha." Shippo teased. Inuyasha chased after him "Come back here, I'll show you soft!" He finally caught Shippo by the tail and hit him on the head. "Ouch!" Shippo cried. "The hit was also for earlier when you hit me on the head." Inuyasha smirked. "Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome called sweetly. "No, don't Kagome, you don't understand." Inuyasha began to say. "Sit!" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha hit the ground face first as usual and he groaned as the others laughed.


End file.
